Love Unexpected
by Draco-Is-A-God
Summary: One night, after a particularly bad fight with Draco Malfoy, Harry finds that his boyhood rival is not as bad as he seems. Something good is formed, but will it last? SLASH! DH Please r&r.
1. Enemies?

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One- Enemies? (Harry's POV)  
  
As I stood there in an empty classroom at midnight, I couldn't help but think that he stood me up, that this was just another ploy to get me a detention for being out of my dorm so late.  
  
As soon as it became obvious that he he wasn't going to come I started to walk towards the door. I stopped when I saw the handle start twisting slightly. The door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, one of the four people I hate most. Once inside, he just stared at me for a second.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show up," he states ever so bluntly.  
  
"Same here. In fact, I was just about to leave. So, if you don't mind, I would like to know why I am here, Malfoy." My voice is so full of hate I even shocked myself a bit.  
  
For a moment he looked put-off, but quickly recovered. "You are the reason my life is a living hell. I think it is about time I settled the score. Don't you agree, Potter?" His icy-silver eyes, if possible, grew colder.  
  
I gave him a lasting glare before regaining my composure. "And how do you plan on doing that, Daddy's Boy?"  
  
His eyes burned with fury as he lunged at me head first, knocking me to the cold stone floor.  
  
We were rolling on the ground punching, kneeing, kicking, even biting occasionally. I landed a good punch to his mouth, causing him to bite down on his lip and bleed down his chin. In return, he kneed me in the stomach. The blow was extremely agonizing. It left me gasping for breath. He looked down at me and smirked.  
  
"It hurts me to see that this is our savior. A sixteen year old boy who can't withstand a little pain. You really are pathetic, Potter. Maybe loosing your convict of a godfather didn't toughen you up like I thought it would."  
  
After a comment like that I felt obligated to pound his face into the ground.. I jumped and landed on top of him. Fists were thrown. He scratched me cheek leaving horizontal trails of blood.  
  
Luckily, I seemed to be tiring him out with my punches of pure anger. Though, after a while, I tired too.  
  
We both lay on our back, chests heaving rapidly. Blood gushed from places we weren't even aware that we got hit. Through the tiredness, all the anger had left me.  
  
My head turned to look at Malfoy only to find him staring at me.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? I can only imagine how sexy I look covered in blood," I said in between my struggles for air.  
  
"You wish Potter." He rose to his feet, cringing the entire time. "I'm sexier."  
  
I sat there and thought carefully about what he had just said. "Did you you just imply in some way that I was sexy."  
  
"Of course not, Potter. You are one of the ugliest guys in the school. Hell, Longbottom is sexier than you," he said coldly, but he was slightly blushing.  
  
"Malfoy, you're blushing," I laughed.  
  
"I am not!" he screamed getting redder.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me, Malfoy?" I was laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
Malfoy growled. "Bloody hell," he sighed. He limped towards where I was sitting on the floor and kneeled in front of me. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes as if searching for a much needed answer.  
  
I closed my eyes, unable to look at his perfect silver eyes any longer. It was then that I felt his lips descend upon mine. At first I was too shocked to do anything, but soon became just a eager as him. My tongue brushed against his bottom lip begging for entrance. He cautiously parted his lips. Our tongue collided, exploring the unknown territory. Unlike the rough kiss I had expected, this was gentle and caring. It was the kind of kiss most people only dreamed about. I felt like I could fly. A moan escaped me and he held me closer with his arms now around my waist. Eventually, needing to breathe, we pulled apart.  
  
Once separated from his soft skin I opened my eyes just in time to see the moonlight shining through the windows directly onto Malfoy, giving him a god-like glow.  
  
From that moment on I knew that he was mine. My Slytherin God.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: As some of you may have realized, this has an amazing resemblance to The God Looked My Way. That's because It is the same story, except I have tweaked it to make it better. The original was lacking so I decided to re-do it. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Preparations

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two- Preparations (Draco's POV)  
  
Oh my god! I kissed Harry Potter! Harry Bloody Potter! The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived! I met him in a random classroom expecting to beat the living hell out of him. And I did. I immediately regretted it afterwards. His perfect form was covered in blood. I really didn't think I would go as far as hitting him, but then he called me a Daddy's Boy. No body calls me Daddy's Boy. So, I kicked his ass. After we fought all of my anger had left with the punches.  
  
As he lay there I started noticing things like how his hair looked like he had just had the best shag of his life and how perfectly tan and beautiful his skin was and how his eyes seemed to look right through me at my very soul, not to mention how sexy and exotic his scar was. He turned and saw that I was looking at him. Somehow we ended up making out. After the kiss I did what any body in my position would do. I ran like a madman.  
  
I kept asking myself, 'How on earth could I let that happen?' When Voldemort finds out, he'll not only want me to join him, but now he'll want me to turn over Harry -I mean Potter- to him too.  
  
'That will never happen,' I told myself. Wait. Why the hell would I care what happens to Potter? He's a git.  
  
'Because you love him!' A voice in my head shouted.  
  
I do not love him. I don't even know what love is. I have never witnessed love. My parents had never loved each other. I have never met two people and knew without a doubt that they were in love. I'm not even sure it exists. For all I know, love is just something they invented for fairy tales to make them better.  
  
I changed into my silk green PJs, turned my light off, and went to bed. I fell asleep thinking about the hate issue between Potter and I.  
  
**NEXT MORNING**  
  
When I awoke the next morning I took a look around my dorm to make sure that my roommates were still asleep. I share a room with Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Blaise is the only one worth talking to. Crabbe and Goyle don't have a big enough vocabulary to read a children's book. Though Blaise was slowly becoming less of a friend and more of a guy trying to get into my pants. I was getting really annoying.  
  
I slowly made my way towards the shower room. The sensation from to hot water made me forget any worries I had about Potter. After I cleaned my self almost obsessively I looked through my clothes trying to find a good, attention-getting outfit. It was a Saturday, so I didn't have to wear my school robes. After careful consideration I decided on the most flattering, outgoing clothes I own.  
  
I stepped into the sight of the full length mirror. I wore tight leather pants with a white studded belt and gigantic boots. On my upper body I wore a white muscle shirt to show off the benefits of being a seeker and a black spiked collar. I carefully spiked my hair and ut black eyeliner on. I looked so sexy.  
  
Today was going to be a day Harry Potter would never forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have decided to do little previews. At least until I get caught up with myself. I have five chapters written out so far. I hope you guys have liked what you've read. Please review.  
  
**PREVIEW**  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"It was convenient."  
  
My whole world came tumbling down....  



	3. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Three- Confrontation (Harry's POV)  
  
"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked. "We stayed up until twelve waiting. And why do you have those marks on your face? I told you to stay out of fight. You almost always end up getting caught some how."  
  
"Calm down, Hermione," I warned. "Actually, I got into a fight with Malfoy." I chose to do some selective answering and not let on that we actually kissed also and he ran, which made me really self-conscious, by the way. Was I really that bad of a kisser?  
  
"Who won?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Ron! Who cares who won? If they had been caught fighting that late at night they would have most likely been expelled."  
  
"No one won, Ron," I answered. After almost six years of listening to Hermione's constant worries we had learned to tune her out.  
  
"How could you not win? I was counting on you to take Malfoy down." ~I will take him down in due time...~  
  
"He will not take Malfoy down! Harry is smarter than that and he knows he'll get in trouble," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I intend on winning next time," I said confidently.  
  
"There had better not be a next time, Harry Potter!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Just then, Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. It was like one of those magical moments that you see in the movies where every thing fades away except Malfoy. He was pure perfection. His clothes were breath taking. I could see every curve of his body.  
  
Before I realized what I was doing, I dragged him out into a deserted corridor.  
  
He glared at me. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, but the look in his eyes were not of anger, rather a new emotion that was alien to Malfoy... some thing I couldn't quite place.  
  
"I don't know." I blushed.  
  
"Well, next time you haul me away from breakfast, you had better have a good excuse." He turned on his heel to leave for the Great Hall. I reached out to stop him.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" he asked almost desperately.  
  
"I wanted to talk about last night," I said lamely.  
  
"What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" I have no shame in admitting that at that very moment I was scared. More so than I have ever been around Malfoy. I was scared that he still hated me.  
  
He smirked. "It was convenient." My whole world came tumbling down... So he only kissed me because I was there and he was a horny teenager. I tried like hell to hate him, but failed miserably. This time is was me who tried to get away.  
  
"Wait!" he called out. I stopped and turned to tell him to fuck off, but couldn't due to the fact that there were lips attached to my own. I began to kiss him back, but then remembered that I was still mad at him and pulled away.  
  
"Was that convenient too?" I shouted.  
  
"No."  
  
I stared at him stupidly. "What?"  
  
"I like you, Potter. I wanted to kiss you."  
  
Joy overtook me, and I found myself kissing him. Once again our tongues were dueling. A feeling of complete bliss filled my body. I forgot about anything and everything. All that mattered was that he never let me go. But sadly enough, he did. He pulled away and smiled, not smirked, smiled.  
  
"I like you too, Malfoy."  
  
"You can call me Draco now."  
  
I smiled and kissed him again. There will never be a time when I grow tired of kissing Draco.  
  
"Will you be my secret boyfriend, Harry?"  
  
"Secret?" I frowned. I knew this was too good to be true.  
  
"Father will kill me when he finds out that I'm gay let alone dating his lord's arch nemesis. I think I'd like him to find out later rather than sooner." Somehow I didn't think that He was joking when he said that Lucious would kill him.  
  
"Sure," I smiled," I'll be your secret boyfriend."  
  
"Perfect." He looked down at his watch. "We'd better go back to breakfast or our friends might come looking for us."  
  
"Okay," I replied. I don't think I was capable of saying anything else at that point.  
  
We walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall hand in hand. When we got there we separated ourselves to a respectable distance and walked inside. Ron and Hermione stared at me as I sat back down in my seat.  
  
"Did you finish kicking his ass, Harry?" asked Ron giddily.  
  
"Geez Ron, you saw Malfoy come in. Did he look bloodied up to you?" said Hermione.  
  
"No," replied Ron. "What did you do to him, Harry?" Ron asked, probably hoping I cursed Draco.  
  
"Dra-Malfoy and I just talked."  
  
"Why would you want to talk to that git?" Hermione asked, obviously missing my slip up.  
  
"What I do in my own time is none of your business," ~Or who I do.~ "Why can't you guys let me run my own life for once? I'm sick and tired of you guys telling me what to do!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to us like that, Harry! Ron and I only want what's best for you. Ever since Sirius died you kept putting up walls, blocking all your emotions. We have struggled to stay apart of your life. Obviously we have already lost you," she sighed. "If you decide to open up, you know where to find us. Come on Ron, let's go."  
  
They got up and left me to sit alone, bewildered at the table. My eyes wandered over to the Slytherins. My gaze was met by comforting silver eyes.  
  
~At least one person understands me.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, this is where my other story ends, but I assure you that this one will not. Hope you guys like it. I'm open to any suggestions you all have.  
  
**PREVIEW**  
  
Just then, I heard a gasp. We immediately broke apart and looked towards the empty portrait frame. Weasley and Granger stood, jaws dropped, in the entrance. 


	4. The Annoyance Of Unwated Love

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Four- The Annoyance of Unwanted Love (Draco's POV)  
  
"Get away from me, Blaise!" Blaise was making unwanted advancements in our dormitory. He took a step closer and I took a step back.  
  
"Come on, I know you want me. Quit denying it," he said, trying to sound sexy. And I have to admit, Blaise was a very good looking guy. He was two inches taller than me, dark eyes, and sleek brown hair. But he wasn't Harry.  
  
"I don't want you!" I screamed.  
  
"Please, Draco?" he pouted.  
  
"No." I said sternly.  
  
"Draco, there's no shame in liking me. Just admit it already," he whispered.  
  
It was time to use my last resort. "I have a boyfriend, Blaise."  
  
His eyes flashed with anger. "Who?"  
  
"That's none of your concern." I scowled.  
  
"Of course it's my concern! Did I mean nothing to you, Draco?" He said, trying to calm himself by pacing the room.  
  
"I have told you time and time again, 'It meant NOTHING to me!' Why won't you accept that?"  
  
"I refuse to believe that it was just sex... You love me more than that."  
  
"I never loved you!" I would never love someone like him. He is too demanding, too arrogant. Plus, he's one of Voldemorts lackeys. I slept with him once over the summer after a particularly depressing week. He took it as a sign that I liked him.  
  
I walked elegantly out of the dorm. Once I was out of the common room and into the hall I began to run. I ran strait to where the Gryffindor tower was rumored to be. I stopped to catch my breath once I came across an old fat chick in a pink dress.  
  
"Let me in," I demanded.  
  
"No. Not unless you have the password." She glared.  
  
"Fine. Could you at least tell Harry Potter that someone is out here looking for him?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. She nodded and disappeared from her frame.  
  
Moments later the portrait hole opened and out stepped Harry.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Kiss me," I pleaded, not caring about how desperate I sounded. He stepped towards me encircling his arms around my waist. I drew up my hands to the back of his neck tangling my fingers in his matted black hair. He placed his soft lips on mine. The kiss didn't have it's normal roughness or the feel of pure lust. It was gentle and... loving. There were no words to describe how I was feeling. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced.  
  
Just then, I heard a gasp. We immediately broke apart and looked to the empty portrait frame. Weasley and Granger stood, jaws dropped, in the entrance.  
  
I took a look around and let the horrific scene sink in. Weasley was looking from me to Harry in complete disbelief. Granger looked shocked beyond all reason. Harry looked scared out of his wits. I, on the other hand, found this whole situation utterly amusing.  
  
I closed my arms around Harry's waist, knocking everyone out of their current conditions.  
  
"We asked the Fat Lady where you ran off to and she told us that a handsome young blonde came looking for you. Hermione and I thought he might want a fight, so we came to help you out. Obviously that wont be necessary, seeing as how you were snogging that horrible, conceited git!" Weasley looked at Harry, bearing a thoroughly disgusted expression.  
  
I pulled out my wand. "don't you ever look at Harry that way again, Weasley!" I shouted.  
  
"Stop pretending you care, you slimy, self-centered git!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you! Stop fighting for one second and let me talk," Harry yelled. His eyes were glassy, and I noticed for the first time, how close he was to tears. ~I'll curse Weasley from here to oblivion for this, mark my words!~  
  
"There will be no curses, hexes, or jinxes. You will treat each other with respect, Harry commanded. "I'm not saying that you have to become friends or anything, but you must at least be civil to one another."  
  
"But Harry, I think we deserve an explanation. I mean, not two days ago, you hated him," Granger finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah Harry, surely you can explain why you can no longer see how cruel and vindictive he is," Weasley spat.  
  
I growled at the insensitivity in his tone. How dare he treat Harry like that? I was out raged. I wanted to shred him limb from limb, cut him into pieces, and feed him to my cat back at the Manor.  
  
Harry looked at me. "He's not cruel or vindictive. He's really sweet and caring.." Weasley let out a snort that Harry countered with a fierce glare. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead then and there. "You're the one that's being a jackass!"  
  
"Harry," Granger said softly, "give him a break. This whole thing is kind of a shock. I think you are both saying things that you don't really mean." It's kind of funny. Granger was like the peace keeper. Both Harry and Weasley's faces softened.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione," they both said in unison. Granger smiled as she took Ron's arm and dragged him back into the common room, leaving Harry and I alone.  
  
"Sweet and caring?" I smiled.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything, so I lied. I couldn't make myself look bad," he said seriously.  
  
I frowned and turned back towards the direction of the dungeons. He grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him.  
  
"I was only kidding, you dork." He broke into fits of laughter. I had to kiss him just to get him to shut up. ~God Potter is annoying.~ I kissed him again.  
  
"Good night, Potter."  
  
"Good night, Malfoy."  
  
I kissed him one last time before heading towards the dungeons. All I could think about throughout the night was Harry's illuminating smile.  



	5. Devious Plots

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five- Devious Plots (Anonymous POV)  
  
I stormed into my room and rummaged through my books. I hated Harry so much. He always gets what he wants! Well, what about what I want? Damn git!  
  
I found the book I was looking for:  
Kate's Complete Guide To Love Potions  
  
Draco is going to love me, whether he likes it or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I hope the confusion made up for it? Well I hope you like reading it, because I liked writing it. Please review.  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
The door clicked. We looked over to see the horrified face of ____?____ and the hurt face of Harry.  
  
~Harry...~  
  
All my memories came back to me in forceful waves. The name calling, the fighting, the kissing, me asking Harry out.  
  
He would never forgive me for this.  



	6. UNCONTROLLABLE Urges

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Six- [Uncontrollable] Urges (Draco's POV)  
  
I sat in the common room finishing up my Potions essay. I couldn't sleep thinking about that messy hair and those fierce eyes.  
  
'Draco' a voice called in my head. My love was calling to me. I immediately dropped my quill and ran out. Destination: Gryffindor tower. Before I reached the wretched Fat Lady, I flattened out my robes and my hair, trying not to look so rushed. I had gotten the password from a frightened first year, just in case I would ever need it.   
  
I walked into the common room. My gaze fell the the big red couch in the center of the room. My love was laying on the couch, caught up in a rather large book. Her long hair was spread over the arm of the couch. Her big brown eyes, rapidly roaming back and forth over the page. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.  
  
"You're late," Hermione said without so much as a glance towards me.  
  
"Sorry, Slytherins get nosey," I replied.  
  
She casually put her book down and walked to where I was standing. Hermione took my hand and led me up the staircase. She took me to her empty dormitory. There was too much pink and it smelled of feminine products, but I was there for Hermione and nothing would get in my way.  
  
I gently pushed her onto the bed (or at least, I suspected it was her bed due to the massive pile of books on her night stand). I descended on top of her, forcibly pressing my lips against hers. She invaded my mouth and our tongues danced playfully. My hands snaked their way up Hermione's shirt. She gasped the moment my cold hands touched her burning skin.  
  
"Let me warm you up," she offered. Hermione carefully switched our positions so that she was on the top.  
  
"Never figured you for the dominating type," I laughed.  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover," she stated coolly. ~It figures that she would bring books into the sex talk.~  
  
Her lips crashed into mine. All else in my train of thought was lost. By the time our passionate kiss was over, both our shirts were on the ground. She was wearing a lacy black bra with silver casually took off my pants all together tossing them carelessly into the middle of the room. Her lips found their way back to mine.  
  
The door clicked shut. We looked over to see the horrified face of Weasley and the hurt face of Harry.  
  
~Harry...~  
  
All my memories started to come back to me. The name calling, the fighting, the kissing, me asking Harry to be my boyfriend. I practically threw Granger off of me. I looked back at Harry. Our eyes met. It scared me to see how emotionless he now looked. He would never forgive me.  
  
"Harry I-"  
  
He cut me off with a furious glare. He then stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.  
  
I turned to Granger who was getting up, off the floor.  
  
"You stupid mudblood wench! If you ever come near me again, I will make it my personal goal to get you expelled. And let me remind you, I always get what I want. I can only assume that This was a love potion. And you know that love potions are illegal." I shot her the evilest glare I could muster.  
  
Weasley still stood there shocked to the core. And I really couldn't blame him. He had been dating Granger for almost a full year. But I don't expect that to last much longer. But for now, my only priority was finding Harry and setting things right.  
  
I frantically searched all of the tower: all the dorms, the common room, the bathroom. ~He must have left Gryffindor, but where would he go?~ The library would be closed this late at night. So would the kitchens. It was way too cold to go outside. There wasn't really any other place he could have gone. ~Except...~ What if he went to the classroom we met in, no more than three nights ago? It seemed the likeliest place he would go.  
  
I made my way to the portrait hole.  
  
Before I reached it though, it opened. Professor McGonagall walked in. I could see the shock on her face, and almost picture what she was thinking:  
  
(Slytherin=enemy+evil+sneaky)+(Gryffindor=brave+friendly+adventurous)=Trouble  
  
Mr. Malfoy, you have some explaining to do," she said, practically dragging me into Dumbledore's office.  
  
When we got to the stone gargoyle, she whispered the password so I couldn't hear. I sniggered at how much she trusted me. She opened the door for me, and we entered the circular office. Dumbledore sat behind a rather cluttered desk.  
  
"What brings you here at this hour, Minerva?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
"I found Mr. Malfoy here, out of his dorm after hours in the Gryffindor tower no less."  
  
Would you care to explain, Mr. Malfoy, why you were in a rival house's sleeping quarters?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
I really don't mind Dumbledore as much as I pretend to. I guess it's because I know that if anyone were to help me with my voldemort problem it would either be Harry or him. And I don't think Harry would talk to me, much less help me at the moment.  
  
"I'll tell you." For a second our eyes met, and a thousand words were exchanged, yet none at all.  
  
"Minerva?" Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Would you mind checking on Peeves and make sure he is not causing any trouble?"  
  
"Not at all, Albus." She stepped out of the room. I listened to the tapping of her shoes on the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me expectantly. After a moment, I sighed and spilled out everything. I told him about the night with Harry in the classroom. I told him of my fears of Voldemort finding out and wanting me to receive the Dark Mark. I told him about the spell that Granger cast on me. And I told him about how Harry had found me in a rather compromising possession. And that I had been looking for Harry when Professor McGonagall had found me.  
  
"Well, I must say, that was an... interesting story."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked.  
  
"No, no. I think all you have to worry about now is getting Harry back."  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. Was he tying to help me?  
  
"Harry is our only chance at winning this war. He won't want to win it if he has nothing left to fight for. When his godfather died, he started to shut himself away from the world. He needs someone in his life right now that can help him cope. I think I have a plan for you to win young Harry's affection again."  
  
"I stared at him in shock."  
  
"First you have to..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for ending it like this, but I couldn't give away the next Chapie. So sorry for all you that found the Hermione scene grody, I know I did, but it essential to my mini-plot. That, and I love slitting up the trio, they annoy me (Slytherin at heart). Please review if you liked it. Please review if you didn't like it. Please review if you feel indifferent.  
  
**PREVIEW**  
  
We must have sat there for about twenty minutes. Me sobbing, and Ron trying his best to comfort me. I finally calmed down and went to lunch.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall just in time for Dumbledore's speech. ~That's odd, Dumbledore doesn't usually give speeches at lunch.~ He was on a small stage that I had never seen before. Some how, I knew this was going to be embarrassing...  



	7. Karaoke

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Seven- Karioke (Harry's POE)  
  
I glanced at my watch.  
  
3:00AM  
  
It had been two and a half hours since I walked in on Draco and Hermione.  
  
I was sitting in the empty classroom that Draco and I had first kissed in; alone and reflecting on the events that took place earlier that evening.  
  
Ron and I had decided to go and visit Hagrid. It's been months since we've seen him outside of classes. We took the secret entrance (A/N: Yes, I've decided that there is a secret entrance.) to the girls' dormitories to ask Herm if she wanted to go with us. We opened the door and both our mouths dropped in shock, disgust, and pain. Draco was beneath a shirtless Hermione in only a pair of black boxers with his hands on her ass. Behind us, the door swung shut. Startled, they both looked towards the door. When my eyes met draco's an overwhelming rage took over my body. I had to get out or I was likely to explode.  
  
I walked aimlessly around the castle for about a half an hour. Then I realized where my treacherous feet were taking me: The old Ancient Runes classroom. And I hated myself for hoping that he would track me down and tell me that this was just a big misunderstanding and that he loved me. But, as I said earlier, it was almost three hours past our unpleasant encounter, and there was still no sign of Draco.  
  
I slowly rose from the hard stone floor. I walked silently to the Gryffindor tower. Luckily, I didn't cross paths with Filch along the way. When I stepped into the common room I saw Ron sleeping soundlessly on the couch. I sighed, picked him up, and stumbled to our dorm room. I carefully set him on his bed and sat in my own bed with my head in my hands and cried until I was too tired. My dreams were filled with the very same blonde that I had no desire to see.  
  
**NEXT MORNING**  
  
I lifted my eyelids lazily to look at the clock. It was eleven. Lunch would start in a half an hour. Ron must have just woken up, because I could hear him asked himself how he had gotten into bed the night before.  
  
"That would be me," I answered groggily.  
  
"Harry!" he exclaimed as if just remembering what had happened the previous night. "Are you okay? I tried waiting up for you, but I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. So what happened after I left?" I asked with mild interest.  
  
"Malfoy left after you, I think he might have went looking for you. And I stayed to yell at Hermione for being such a fucking bitch. We broke up, needless to say," Ron told me with a sad smile on his face. "In other words, you missed all the entertainment."  
  
I got enough entertainment last night thank you very much." I said, eyes watering. "I still can't believe they would do something like this." That was all it took for me to completely break down a nd cry.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I know... Bout you know what they say, 'Time heals all wounds.'"  
  
"The sad part is I still love him. Even though he fucked one of my best friends. (A/N: I know, I know. But Harry doesn't know they haven't fucked.) I just don't understand him," I whimpered. "We were doing so well."  
  
"Shh. I know."  
  
We must have sat there for about twenty minutes. Me sobbing and Ron trying his best to comfort me. I finally calmed down and went to lunch.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall just in time to hear Dumbledore's speech. ~That's odd, Dumbledore doesn't usually give speeches at lunch.~ He was on a small staged that I didn't remember ever seeing before.  
  
"I'm sure you are all wondering what I am doing up here. Well, some of the teachers have noticed a lot of the students in somewhat of a depressed state. We held a staff meeting and decided to cheer you all up with a round of Karioke. We will pick random students and they will come on stage a select any song they desire, but it must be appropriate. When you come up, I will perform a spell so that you will see the lyrics in your mind's eye. Another spell will be performed for music and one more to enhance your voice's volume. I wish you all good luck. Alicis Spinnet? You're first."  
  
Alicia stepped on to the stage. All the spells that Dumbledore mentioned were done. She took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
"He scares easily  
I makes him so angry  
At me  
And his head spins around  
Just the Exorcist and I  
Find it ever so  
Hard to resist..."  
  
I like the song. It happens to be one of my favorites, but the way Alicia sang it was traumatizing to my ears.  
  
"Ronald Weasey!"  
  
"I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere   
In the sands of time..."  
  
Ron was a little better than Alicia. After them, there were a few good singers, a few not so good.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore finally called out.  
  
I was expecting this, but I still got really bad stage fright. I know I'm not a bad singer, but I'm not that good either. What would my friends think if I sucked? I don't want to get teased. And what would Drac- ~Don't think about him~ I reminded myself.  
  
" Walking   
Waiting   
Alone without a care   
Hoping   
Hating   
Things that i cant bare   
Did you think its cool to walk right up   
To take my life & to look it up   
Well did you?   
Well did you...  
  
I see her in your eyes   
Take her in by surprise   
Touching you makes me feel alive   
Her touching you makes me die inside   
  
Walking   
Waiting   
Alone without a care   
Hoping   
Hating   
Things that i cant bare   
Did you think its cool to walk right up   
To take my life & look it up   
Well did you?   
  
I hate you   
  
I see her in your eyes   
Take her in by surprise   
Touching you makes me feel alive   
Her touching you makes me die inside   
  
I've slept so long without you   
It's tearing me apart too   
How'd i get this far with this old heart   
I've killed a million souls   
But i couldn't kill you   
  
I've slept so long without-- you--"  
  
I put as much hatred and longing into my song as humanly possible. I had changed the genders to match my situation.  
  
A few more students went. Most of them sucked big time. There was only one person left to sing...  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What you all think? Was it good. The first song was Trigger-happy Jack by Poe. The second song was Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. And Harry's song was Slept so Long by Jay Gordon. Any guesses on what Draco's song will be? Hehe.  
  
**PREVIEW**  
  
...the Gryffindors broke into applause. Wearily, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined them. Most of the Slytherins were too shocked to say or do anything, but the ones that weren't visibly shocked glared daggers at mostly me.  
I took a closer look at Blaise. His glare was far more scary than any of the other Slytherins'. His fists were clenched so tightly in anger that blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers, soaking his BLT.  
  



	8. Is it Love?

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I wish I owned them, but sadly they belong to JKR. We love you, JKR!  
  
Chapter Eight- Is it Love? (Draco's POV)  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
My face broke out into a nervous sweat. My heart was pounding, my hands twitching. I slowly and shakily walked up the small steps to the stage. Dumbledore smiled and said the necessary spells. I owed him a lot for what he has done for me.  
  
"Good luck," he whispered, leaving me alone with all those judging eyes and the depressing intro music.. I took a deep breath and desperately hoped that everything would turn out okay in the end.  
  
" Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you"  
  
I look up to see Harry staring at me. His song was so full of misery it hurt. It probably not only hurt me, but him too. His eyes started watering as I continued my song.  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you!  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you."  
  
I slowly walk off stage towards the Gryffindor table still sing while staring into Harry's eyes. Most of the Gryffindors were now able to see exactly who I was staring at. I kept walking to Harry, listening to all their whispers through the music.  
  
"Is he singing to Harry?"  
  
"I bet this was You-Know-Who's plan."  
  
"They'd make such a cute couple."  
  
Harry didn't say a word, but was now crying silently. I wanted so desperately to take him in my arms and protect him from everything he was ever afraid of. But right now he was afraid of me. The world faded away and there was no one else. Harry was the only one that could really hear what I was singing.  
  
"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..."  
  
I stop five feet away from him.  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you."  
  
I advanced towards him and sat in the empty seat next to him that Granger used to sit in. Almost in a whisper, I kept singing.  
  
" There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else-"  
  
Harry cut the song short by pulling me to him and kissing me hard. Normally I would be disgusted at the taste of tears, but they were a part of him. And I wanted all of him: body, mind and soul. I eagerly kissed him back.  
  
When we broke away, the Gryffindors erupted in applause. Wearily, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined them. Most of the Slytherins were too shocked to do anything, but the ones that weren't visibly shocked glared daggers at both of us. I took a closer look at Blaise. The scowl on his face was far more scary than any of the other Slytherins'. His fists were clenched so tightly in anger that blood seeped through the parts between his fingers onto his BLT.  
  
I held out my hand for Harry to take. He took it and I led him away from prying eyes. We walked all the way to the old Ancient Runes classroom, where we had fist confronted our feelings for each other in the form of a kiss.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.  
  
"She must have put a love spell on me," I said, desperate to gain his trust back. "Otherwise I would never have touched her." I felt like I was going to puke just thinking about it.  
  
"So you never liked her?"  
  
"No, you are the one I love." Harry's eyes swelled with hot tears.  
  
"You do?"  
  
I motioned for him to sit on my lap. "I just outed myself in front of the entire school and you still don't believe me?" When I noticed that doubtful look in his eyes, I continued. "I love you. I will always love you. I don't know how I have survived without you all these years. And I don't know how else I can prove it to you."  
  
"You don't need to prove it. I believe you." He leaned down to capture my lips with his.  
  
When we broke apart I said, "And deep down, I think I always have loved you. And my antagonist attitude was just me in heavy denial. Before I knew who you were, in the robe shop, I can remember thinking about how beautiful you looked, and how cute your shyness was. I really wanted to be your friend. So I tried impressing you, but it blew up in my face. Then you became friends with Weasley and Granger and I felt rejected and alone for the first time in my life."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I was a spoiled brat. I really can't blame you for choosing them over me."  
  
"I started liking you in our sixth year when we were partnered together in Herbology. You started softening up after a while. I was really disappointed when you went back to normal once the project was over."  
  
"Just goes to show how much of a dick I can be." I let out a dry laugh.  
  
Harry continued, "That's why I was so upset. I thought that you were just going back to how you were before."  
  
"Harry, I could never go back to how I was before. Not after feeling this way. I've never loved anyone before."  
  
He got a sad look on his face. "Then how do you know that what you are feeling is actually love?"  
  
"I know it's love when you're all I think about, when I want to protect you no matter what, when you smile and my knees go weak and all my problems fade away because I know that nothing else will ever matter as long as you are by my side."  
  
Harry leaned down to kiss me. His lips were so warm against my own. His kisses were something I valued more than breathing.  
  
"Mmm... I love you so much, Harry," I mumbled against him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
PREVIEW  
  
"I imagine you want Potter dead just as much as I do, Zambini," Granger said with an evil look in her eyes.  
  



End file.
